Solid Gold Meddlesome
by Song of Aria
Summary: A deamon team is unleashed on the world, but the only thimg is they aren't the threat.
1. Prologue: Runaway

Solid Gold Meddlesome 

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the manga Naruto, but I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: Runaway

"Heather!" Heather's heart was beating so fast she could hardly breath. What an awesome prank. Heather ducked into the next ally she saw. "I hate it when they obsess about the ninja code," she panted. "'Course, last time I checked I wasn't too thrilled about becoming a ninja either. What was it that they said again?... Oh yeah, 'You have a talent so share it with the world'." "Shhh… they're getting close," a little voice in Heather's head instructed. "She went this way!" the voice of Heather's favorite tracker ninja called from near the ally that she was in. "Yes Miss!" she heard another ninja say. Great she had to think fast one of her least favorite things to do. She looked up at the wall above her. She had a plan. She leaped up into the air and pressed her hand together. "Hidden site jutsu," she whispered and in an instant she vanished. The ninja and his leader appeared in the ally just as Heather disappeared. They looked around the ally for Heather, but instead they found a note.

Dear Suni-neechan,

You're getting good at this. That's the third time you've almost caught me. I'm glad you're the new head of the Tracker Ninjas.

Who knows some day you might catch me. I'm sorry about leaving

And I hope to return to the Reef Village someday. Doubt it,

but I can always dream. My best wishes to our younger sister.

Sincerely your little Sis,

Heather

Suni crumpled the note in her hand. Her sister was the most impulsive girl ever. Sunni pulled her mask over her face. Her sister did have talent, but she had brains. "Call back the rest of the group she's gone," Sunni told her subordinate. "We're going to need everyone to figure out where she could have gone." "Yes Miss," he said stiffly then left. As soon as she was sure she was alone, Suni pulled a wallet out of her weapons pouch. She flipped it open to reveal a photo of three girls. She quickly recognized herself because she was the only one with brown hair. She also could tell which one was her baby sister Mori because she was so much smaller than Heather. Suni stared at the young, blonde Heather. The little girl's fire orange eyes always had some plan hidden behind them. "Heather you idiot where are you?" Suni muttered trying to hold back her tears. "Miss all the others are ready for you," a ninja said from behind her. Suni quietly slid the wallet back into the pouch. "Alright, let's go." "Yes Miss!"


	2. Ch1: WWJD

Solid Gold Meddlesome 

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the manga Naruto, but I hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1: WWJD

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" a blonde ninja angrily yelled at his pink haired teammate. "That was for peeking in the girls locker room!" A blonde girl yelled from beside her. "Now get out of here!" The crowd of girls standing outside the locker room broke into an uproar of "Go away!" and "Yeah! Leave Perv!". Suddenly Naruto was running for his life from the angry mob of girls. "I'm sorry!" he yelled as he ran top speed towards the training grounds. As soon as he got there he jumped into the first tree he saw. The girls stood under the tree (still in their towels) and brandished their hair brushes and hair dryers. "And don't come back!" the pink haired ninja screamed as the mob headed back towards the locker room.

"Few, that was close," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the giant red welt on his cheek. He didn't think they would hit that hard. At least he got away before they could do any thing else to him. Naruto took that thought back, it might not be that bad being attacked by girls in bath towels. Naruto tried to formulate another way to sneak in, but coldn't think of anything. "Alright Naruto focus. Remember WWJD. What would Jiraiya do?" Naruto sat there thinking for a moment. "I've got it!"

Heather looked longingly at all the restaurants in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She'd been out in the woods for two days and it starting to show. Her hair was matted and she was hungry. Suddenly she saw a huge crowd of girls running down the street. She waited in a shop window until they had all passed. Then she looked down the road from which the mob had come. "They looked pretty mad," the voice in Heather's head commented. "And most of them were wearing towels too. They probably came from a locker room of some sort." Heather nodded in agreement and set off in search of the locker rooms.

The shower felt so nice, and it was even better to get the whole room to herself. She pulled her favorite kimono out of her pack. It was light blue and had two orange koi fish swimming up its sides. After she had pulled it on and tied its light orange obi, she practiced her most begging faces in the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Heather asked as she admired herself. "Ha-ha-ha very funny," the voice said sarcastically. "You won't be laughing when you're hungry because you were to busy looking at yourself in the mirror." "Ugh! Don't say that. You'll make me remember," Heather said clutching her stomach, which growled obnoxiously.

Heather walked over to the restaurant she saw and gave the manager a pleading look. "Please sir, may I please have some food? I've been traveling and I haven't any money," she begged. "No food for beggars if you want food you'll have to pay for it," the manager said slapping Heather's hand. "It's alright Siffam I'll pay for her," said a strange man with white hair who was sitting at the counter. The manager rolled his eyes, but gave the cooks orders anyways. "Don't mind him he's always that way," the man said smiling at her. "You look like a nice girl. Here, have a seat." Heather nervously sat down on the stool next to his. There was something about this guy she seriously did not like. They both ate in silence. Heather practically swallowed her first serving of Ramen whole. While a cook refilled her bowl, she notice the man look over at her then turn back to his food and snicker. Then sundenly she felt a finger poke into her side. "Slap him!" the voice in her head screamed. "Slap him hard!" Heather instead calmly got up and left taking her refilled bowl with her. She had to find somewhere to eat away from that guy. Then she spotted a boy with blonde hair sitting all by himself at another Ramen stand. She quickly headed over and sat be him. The boy seemed extremely interested in his ramen, so Heather put down her bowl and started eating too. "Two more bowls please," the boy said holding his bowl in the air. As soon as the man behind the counter took the bowl away Naruto noticed Heather sitting next to him. "Oh hey, what are you doing here Tamari? I like the new outfit by the way," he said obviously a bit zoned out. "Tamari?" Heather repeated. "Oh sorry," the boy apologized. "I just thought for a second you kind of looked like her… So if you aren't Tamari what is your name?" "Heather."

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you."

"So… where do you come from?"

"Oh, you know… just another village."

"Really? Cool! Are you here on business or just for fun?"

"Just for fun. Last place I traveled to was the Village hidden in the Mist."

"That's really cool, I've been there before too."

"Cool."

Heather was actually enjoying this conversation. Most people didn't talk to her because she was a bit of a prankster at home. She hardly even talked to her sisters that much. Now here she was talking to a complete stranger and having a blast. "Naruto," she said with just a bit of Ramen left in her bowl. "I'm glad I met you. You're much nicer than that weird guy over their." Naruto looked over at the stand she was pointing to. Then suddenly Naruto stood up from his chair. "Hey Jiraiya!" The man who Heather had talked to earlier turned around. Heather turned stone grey. "What do you want Naruto?" the man asked sounding a bit annoyed. "Nothing, I was just saying 'hi'." The man turned around and started laughing with some other men.

"You know him?" Heather asked Naruto in disbelief and hoping he would say no. "Yeah, he was my sensei for a while. He taght me almost all the cool stuff I know," Naruto explained. "I used to call him Pervy Sage." "That would explain a lot," Heather muttered under her breath. "What?" "Nothing. Um… I have to go." Heather got up and left. "Wow that was weird," Naruto said to himself then went back to eating.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure silently passed through the streets of the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves. Covering its face was the distinct mask of the Anbu Black Ops. It held a map with notes scribbled all over it in its right hand, and on the top corner was a red circle and the name "Jiraiya".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please r&r!


	3. Ch2: The Visitor

Solid Gold Meddlesome 

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the manga Naruto, but I hope you enjoy!

Ch 2: The Visitor

"Jiraiya, you owe me three-hundred now!" an angry Naruto yelled following Jiraiya to his apartment. "Naruto I don't have time for this," Jiraiya said unlocking his apartment. "Besides, I said if you could tell me everything about her I'd pay you." "But I did tell you everything..." Naruto said following Jiraiya into the arpartment. The arpartment was fairly large, and its walls were covered with posters of girls posing in skimpy swimsuits. "Oh yeah?" Jiraiya snapped at Naruto suddenly. "Then tell me Naruto, What was her bra size?" "I don't know you stupid Perv!!! Is this for your research too?!?!" Naruto screamed at Jiraiya. "I'm sorry gentlemen. Am I interrupting something?" a calm voice asked from the doorway.

Naruto spun around to see an Anbu Black Ops Ninja leaning on the door frame casually. Jiraiya seriously staightened up to his full hieght. He looked like a giant compared to the short masked ninja. "What do you want?" he asked now suddenly calm. "I just came to ask you a few questions about your life," the ninja said taking a seat in the first chair it saw. "What in the world would thid guy want to know about the Pervy Sage?" Naruto thought to himself. Jiraiya then also took a seat. "What would you like to know," Jiraiya asked with a smile slowly crossing his lips. "Have you ever had a special relationship with a woman?" the ninja asked calmly. Jiraiya's smile suddenly fell. Naruto stared at the mysterious ninja and the Toad Sage. "Why would someone like you want to know that?" Jiraiya asked in a way that obviously indicated "yes". The ninja ignored the question and continued. "Have you ever had a child?" the ninja asked. Jiraiya's face now became incredibly pale. "How do you know about that?" Jiraiya asked begining to shake a little. Naruto was confused. The Pervy Sage had a kid? Why hadn't he told him? "Hey Pervy Sage! What's this guy talking about?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, but Jiraiya just ignored him; his eyes were fixed on the visitor. "It's quite simple," the masked ninja explained. "I'm your child." Jiraiya's confusion suddenly turned into a nasty scowl. "That's not possible," he said stubbornly. "First of all my child's dead, and secondly my child's..." "What? A girl," the visitor cut in. "Just like me."

The visitor then removed their mask and hood revealing a girl with white hair, bright red eyes, and a heart shaped face. Jiraiya looked like he was about to faint. Naruto stood speachless. This girl was pretty. Jiraiya and the girl sat in silence for a while before Jiraiya recovered his composure. "So that's why you wanted to ask me questions about my life. God, I thought I might have been charged with murder or something," Jiraiya said finaly breaking the silence. "You mean throw a helpless baby into the ocean to drown isn't murder?" the girl said coldly. "Who told you that?" Jiraiya asked becoming stiff again. "Monga, the mother who didn't want me dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R


End file.
